100% Completion (RDR)
is an accomplishment in Red Dead Redemption. Overview In the game Red Dead Redemption you are to complete certain tasks throughout the whole game, whether you choose to complete them or not is up to you. If you do decide to complete them all you will be rewarded with an Achievement/Trophy and an Outfit called Bureau Uniform. To get this accomplishment complete you must endure a hard and long process. This includes completing missions, jobs, outfits and more. However all hardcore fans of the game would agree that its immunity to American Law, surely pays off. Walkthrough *57 main story missions completed *5 rare weapons obtained **LeMat Revolver **Mauser Pistol **Evans Repeater **Semi-Automatic Shotgun **Carcano Rifle *9 outfits obtained (excluding the Duster Outfit, Gentleman's Attire, and Deadly Assassin) *5 jobs completed **Horsebreaking in Ridgewood Farm ** Horsebreaking in Chuparosa **Nightwatch in MacFarlane's Ranch **Nightwatch in Chuparosa **Nightwatch in Blackwater *13 houses obtained *7 gang hideouts defeated **Pike's Basin **Twin Rocks **Tumbleweed **Gaptooth Breach **Tesoro Azul **Nosalida **Fort Mercer *8 challenges completed **Sharpshooter Challenges to rank 5 **Sharpshooter Challenges to rank 10 **Survivalist Challenges to rank 5 **Survivalist Challenges to rank 10 **Master Hunter Challenges to rank 5 **Master Hunter Challenges to rank 10 **Treasure Hunter Challenges to rank 5 **Treasure Hunter Challenges to rank 10 *20 bounty locations completed **New Austin ***The Hanging Rock ***Rattlesnake Hollow ***Mercer Station ***Rio del Lobo ***Silent Stead ***Repentance Rock ***Brittlebrush Trawl ***Mescalero **Neuvo Paradiso ***Plata Grande ***Sepulcro ***Barranca ***Ojo del Diablo ***Rancho Polvo ***Primera Quebrada ***Laguna Borrego ***Hendidura Grande **West Elizabeth ***Aurora Basin ***Bearclaw Camp ***Nekoti Rock ***Tanner's Reach *18 strangers met **American Appetites **American Lobbyist **Aztec Gold **California **Deadalus and Son **Eva in Peril **Flowers for a Lady **Funny Man **Jenny's Faith **Let No Man Put Asunder **Lights, Camera, Action **Love is the Opiate **Poppycock **The Prohibitionist **Remember My Family **Water and Honesty **Who Are You to Judge? **The Wronged Woman *6 minigames completed **Five Finger Fillet **Arm Wrestling **Blackjack **Liar's Dice **Poker **Horseshoes *94 map locations found Category:Redemption Missions Category:Redemption Locations Tips and Tricks An automatically updated checklist can be seen at Rockstar's Social Club if you have an account. Instead of going to all 94 locations you can simply purchase all of the available maps saving a lot of time. If you cannot determine the locations you are missing the map that comes with the game shows all the locations which allows you to easily determine which areas you need to go to. The map comes shipped in the CD case for the game, and is located behind the game manual, on the left hand side when you first open the case. The map also features the locations of all hunting locations, some not shown on the in game map. If you think you have completed everything for the 100% but are still stuck on 95% then you may be missing a stranger mission. The 'I know you' mission doesn't count towards your 100% due to the fact it is incompletable after the main sotryline is finished. Head to 'Sidewinder Gulch' there will be another stranger mission called 'Aztec Gold'. This will give you your last 5% and also total 19 completed. Achievements/Trophies Achieving unlocks the following achievement/trophy: *Redeemed Category:Redemption Missions Category:Stranger Missions Category:Mini-Games Category:Bountys Category:Hunting Category:Challenges Category:Achievements